Parenting problems
by MoonDiamondSpirit
Summary: What happens when the Avengers become parents in different ways? what if Tony had the son he never wanted? Clint adopts a young blind girl from the circus. Steve saves Peggy's granddaughter from almost being killed. Natasha and Thor are caught in the middle of it, being used as babysitters by Tony. Bruce also finds a little girl of his own, only to learn a horrible truth. Read&see
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be about the Avengers becoming parents in some kind of way, but they must also take responsibility and this also includes Tony. So this is going to be a great series starring the team we all know and love trying to be parents which leads to big problems for everyone and their main mission.**

 _~~~Chapter one: Hawkeye enters the nest~~~_

Clint only walked further into the crowds. He couldn't believe Natasha and Thor talked him into going to a circus. It was just like before when he was a kid, he and his brother were part of the circus. They weren't acts, they were just handy boys who were needed to clean after the animals or after their dumb clowns who'd often be drunk when doing their tricks. Clint hated the circus when things got worse for him when he grew older. Though Natasha and Thor insisted on wanting to see some neat tricks, especially Thor. He wanted to know how people can tame an elephant to the point of riding it.  
"So what colors do these cotton candies come in, Lady Widow?" Thor questioned the red head while looking around the circus grounds.  
"Mostly blue or pink, maybe once in a while it'd be green. But blue and pink are the more popular colors." Natasha answered walking aside the god of thunder.  
Thor only nodded his head and kept looking around. Clint followed behind them both, still somewhat grumpy that he had to tag along.  
"Lady widow, I see the elephants! let's go!" Thor rushed over to the two elephants that were nearby. Clint just shrugged and looked around.  
Clint kept looking around for something entertaining to do that was until he heard a loud voice.  
"COME AND SEE THE BREATH TAKING BLIND EYED ANGEL DANCER!"  
Clint started walking towards where the voice was at, and saw a man wearing a suit and had a top hat on. He waved a cane around as if it were a sceptre. Clint kept watching the man's actions as he pulled the crowd to a cage where a young girl laid on the floor of the cage.  
Seeing the sight of the sleeping girl in the cage kinda made Clint a bit worried. But he kept quiet and watched as the man banged his cane onto the railings of the cage. It woke the young girl up. She looked as if she were five or six years old. Her hair was an attractive shade of yellow, her skin was quite pale, and once Clint saw her eyes they were a deep powered baby blue. She was indeed blind. Though she looked like an average person, why would she be part of a freak show?  
"Watch her dance and you'll all soon be in a trance." the man chuckled, as the girl rose up and started dancing.  
Her dancing attracted many people over to the area, some were confused of why she was in a cage, some were amazed of how well she danced, and others just cheered her on. Clint just stared at the cage for a while until people started walking away getting back to their own business.  
Soon enough, Clint was the only one there. He backed away and started walking away until he heard that man's voice again.  
"Okay blind bird, you'll have your little break, here's your lunch."  
Clint turned his head and saw the man throw down a half eaten sandwich onto the ground of the cage, the girl sniffed and her hands moved around the cage's floor to find the sandwich. He could hear the girl's stomach whimper for food, he saw the girl's face drowning in white tears, as a small smile of hope was written on her face.  
He couldn't believe it, this young girl wasn't some special act, she was an animal to this man. She was blind and being taken advantage of by this pathetic man. Clint only grew angrier when the man poured the bottle of water in his hands down onto the floor of the cage. Having the young girl having to lick the wet spots to get the water, she shook mildly.  
"Hey! what do you think you're doing to this young girl!" Clint growled, marching over to the man.  
"She's enjoying her small meal, see she's crying tears of joy." the man snickered, only to get punched in the face by Clint.  
"More like tears of hurt," Clint punched the man again, and kicked him away as he took the key from his pocket.  
Slowly Clint walked over to the cage, still upset of how this girl was being mistreated. He carefully unlocked the door to the cage and opened it. He stepped in, and the girl heard him only to back away.  
"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Clint approached her carefully as he spoke in a child friendly voice. "Everything's going to be just fine,"  
The girl only shook and shivered as Clint only got closer to her, pulling her into his arms. Telling her everything will be alright. He kept speaking in that soothing voice until he heard Thor and Natasha come back from their little trip with the elephants.  
Clint explained everything to the two, and the two nodded in response. Natasha was going to let the authorities know what was going on, Thor was going to look around for anymore mistreated children or workers, and Clint was going to keep comforting the young girl he had just rescued.

 **I hope you guys loved this first chapter. Next chapter will revolve around Steve, and the third will be about Tony. Sorry if this chapter went by too fast but I'm so excited to start on this series that I wanted to start on the next chapter so badly. xD**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now onto how Tony gets his kid. XD sorry for not updating sooner.**

 _~~~~Chapter Two: A surprise for Tony~~~~~_

"Tony slow down!" Steve yelled as he tried to stay still in the red car front seat that he was in with Tony Stark. The only man you would think would know better than to blast ACDC music loudly in his custom made mustang.

When hearing Steve yell, Tony stopped at a red light.

"What? You can't sing along?" Tony snickered.

"No, I don't understand this music. That and I don't want you killing us both by speeding faster than a bullet." Steve sighed looking at the immature playboy with an unimpressed look.

"Pfft I can go way faster than earlier." Tony smirked.

Once the red light turned green he speed once more to his place as Steve remained still hoping he'd live to see another day instead of dying because of Tony's actions.

"Damnit Tony!" Steve growled at the brunette driving the car to their possible death.

"Chillax Cap, we're not gonna crash into any trees any time soon." Tony said while still at the wheel.

The drive lasted for another twenty minutes and they were at a hospital. Tony chuckled watching Steve get out of the car faster than anyone he's met.

"You want me to pick you up Steve?" Tony smirked.

"I think I have better chances getting a ride from Clint or Natasha." Steve told Tony.

"Natasha's on a mission and I'm pretty sure Clint overslept again." Tony explained, "but I could ask my assistant to pick you up."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Remember how that cell phone works Steve?" Tony asked the super soldier.

"Yeah, I know how texting and calls work Tony." Steve said. Tony nodded in response and drove away.

Tony had been getting a mind block whenever he tried to work on any of his suits, or even try and make fun of some of his team mates but his mind couldn't come up with anything. He had to think of something to so he offered to give Steve a drive to Peggy. Normally he'd make Pepper or his other assistants do it but he just wanted to pick on the captain for a while.

He arrived home about forty minutes later, and called for one of his assistants to pick Steve up from his vist with Peggy. Tony then walked down to his lab and then started looking around for something to do.

It didn't help Tony when Pepper told him that he'll be expecting a surprise guest.

"Who is it Thor?" Tony asked trying to look at his suit plans on his three d screen.

"No it's nobody you know, but a woman called to say someone will be here in a few hours." Pepper told him.

"Oh okay. I'll be down here then." Tony grumbled working on his designs.

Pepper only sighed and left the area.

A few hours later a knock could be heard at the door. Pepper answered only to find a pair of boys, one looked about five or seven, and the other was around his early teen years.

"They gave me twenty bucks to bring him here." The teen one said as he dropped the bags out of his hands as he started leaving.

"Who gave you...who's he?" Pepper was far too late to ask since the teenage boy was gone and that only left the boy with black hair and brown eyes behind.

"Uhh...hi?"


End file.
